The present invention relates to a water heater support base for supporting components of a water heater in their proper position and in a manner that elevates an outer jacket of the water heater and still provides sufficient space for insulation between a water tank and the outer jacket.
As conventionally constructed, a water heater typically has a water tank adapted to hold a quantity of water to be heated, an outer jacket outwardly circumscribing the vertical water tank sidewall portion and forming an annular insulation space between the jacket and the water tank. A quantity of insulation is typically disposed in this annular space. A bottom end of the water tank and jacket is typically placed into a bottom pan structure and suitably secured to the pan. The bottom pan must be both durable and structurally sound to support and properly position the water heater components.
A common method of placing insulation in the annular space surrounding the water tank, after a bottom portion of the water tank and outer jacket structure are secured within the bottom pan, is to simply inject liquid foam insulation into the annular space and let the injected foam cure after injection. One of the functions of the bottom pan is to hold the base of the water tank and outer jacket in position during the foam injection and curing process, to prevent the water tank from wandering around within the outer jacket as the foam expands.